


I Want to Play a Game

by Slsheeba567



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: A sexy fucker, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Gags, Glove Kink, Hoffman is a fucker, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Just to be safe, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a tease, Restraints, Serial Killers, Smut, Submission, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, dubcon, implied - Freeform, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: “Ugh,” you mumbled groggily. You felt like you’d been asleep for hours.Tentatively, you tried to reach a hand to touch your forehead but realized that there were leather straps holding them down.“What the-?” You muttered, confused, as you realized you were sat upright in an old, wooden chair. Your legs were also bound by the same leather straps that encircled your arms.About to call out for someone, the TV in front of you turned on, static turning to a terrifying image of a puppet.“Hello, (Y/N). I want to play a game.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, SO, I've recently gotten into the Saw franchise because I'm a huge horror movie fan, and I kind of, maybe, totally, definitely have a crush on Hoffman. I mean, can you blame me? Anyways, since there isn't a lot of FF, I decided to write one myself. Hope you enjoy!

“Ugh,” you mumbled groggily. You felt like you’d been asleep for hours.

Tentatively, you tried to reach a hand to touch your forehead but realized that there were leather straps holding them down.

“What the-?” You muttered, confused, as you realized you were sat upright in an old, wooden chair. Your legs were also bound by the same leather straps that encircled your arms.

About to call out for someone, the TV in front of you turned on, static turning to a terrifying image of a puppet.

“Hello, (Y/N). I want to play a game.”

Oh. Oh God. You knew where this was going. You had heard of the Jigsaw killer on the news and wondered how anyone could be so cruel as to put people in sadistic, killer traps. But what had you done to deserve this? 

As far as you knew, Jigsaw only put despicable people, like predatory lenders, or rapists in traps. You had done nothing of the sort. The worst thing you had ever done was try smoking in college. Oh my God, was that why you were here?

“W-wait! If this is about the whole smoking thing, I’m sorry! It was only one time and I hated it anyways!”

The tape continued on, “Now, before you panic, I want you to know this isn’t like my other usual traps. You will not be harmed in any way. However, you will be pushed to your limits. You’ve been a tease, haven’t you (Y/N)? Playing with men like Detective Hoffman, spreading your legs like the naughty girl you are?”

You blushed and bit your lip, looking down at your shoes to hide your face from the cameras undoubtedly watching your every move. It was true, you did like to toy with Hoffman, sometimes letting him finger you, other times letting him fuck you, then walking away before he had the chance to come. It was a sort of cat and mouse game between you two, and although it must have been sweet torture for him, you had no doubt in your mind he both loved and loathed it.

The puppet chuckled darkly on the screen, and said, “Well today, you will know how it feels to endure the torture you have bestowed on others with your games. I hope this teaches you a lesson, sweet (Y/N).”

Your panic ebbed a bit, and you breathed a mental sigh of relief. While this still wasn’t the most desirable situation at the moment, at least you didn’t have to participate in the gory games you had seen with the other Jigsaw victims.

Suddenly, you heard the door behind you open, the hinges creaking noisily. The sound of footsteps grew closer and closer to you until they suddenly stopped, and whoever it was stood right behind you.

A hand began stroking your face gently, cradling it almost lovingly, and you gasped at the feeling of familiar leather gloves touching your skin.

You whimpered softly as whoever it was leaned down and started sucking and biting at your neck tenderly.

The figure chuckled darkly at your sounds of pleasure, and began rubbing your arms reassuringly, as he, (you assumed it was a man) continued kissing and marking up your neck.

You felt your panties flood with heat and wetness, and uncomfortably rubbed your inner thighs together the best you could through your leg restraints, throwing your neck back in ecstasy.

You didn’t even care that this total stranger was touching you in places you wouldn’t normally let strangers touch, you needed whoever it was in you, now.

“Please,” you whimpered, feebly trying to lift your arms up from their restraints to bring whoever it was closer, to no avail.

The stranger chuckled again, pressing one last kiss to your neck before moving away. “Don’t you want to know who I am first, sweetheart?”

Your eyes snapped open in shock as you suddenly realized who the man behind you was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You huffed a laugh of complete disbelief. “Jesus. You sick fucker.”
> 
> Hoffman tenderly bit down on your bottom lip, causing you to gasp. “Why don’t I show you how sick I really am?”

You gasped as Detective Hoffman walked in front of where you sat, smirking smugly.

“Surprised?” He said in that deep, sexy voice that loved to whisper in your ear whenever you two were fucking. Which you admittedly, did a lot.

Mouth dropped open in shock, you whispered in the faintest of breaths, “H-Hoffman? You’re…. him?”

“Mhmm,” he murmured, lifting a gloved hand to stroke your lips, which were certainly red from all of the biting you had just been doing.

“But I don’t understand. How…. How? Why? I mean, you’re the leading detective on the case for fuck’s sake!” You exclaimed in confusion.

Hoffman grinned, and leaned in to kiss you gently on the lips, “Exactly. Haven’t you ever heard of hiding in plain sight (Y/N)?”

You huffed a laugh of complete disbelief. “Jesus. You sick fucker.”

Hoffman tenderly bit down on your bottom lip, causing you to gasp. “Why don’t I show you how sick I really am?”

You moaned, your body waiting in anticipation, so cleverly attuned to Hoffman’s ministrations by now, it was like second nature.

You considered the offer for a moment, before eventually leaning in and kissing those lips you knew so well by now.

“Fine. But we’re so talking about this later.” You said in an accusatory tone.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Hoffman smirked, moving down your body as you leaned back in the rickety, old chair.

You breathed in deeply as Hoffman kneeled at your feet like he was worshipping at an altar, spreading your legs apart as far as they could go, leathery material of his gloves caressing your thighs.

Kissing up and down your legs, Hoffman stopped right at the apex of your thighs, rubbing a finger against your center slowly, tortuously.

Your lips trembled faintly, and you whimpered softly, “Please, Hoffman.”

Hoffman still had that smug look on his face as stopped his ministrations, moving to kiss your chest through your shirt. “Remember what I said on the tape (Y/N). You have to learn your lesson.”

Unbuttoning your shirt and rubbing your breasts through your lacy bra, you gasped as he began rubbing your nipples, forming them into 2 hard peaks.

You were really starting to become drenched now, leaking a little on the chair from how wet you were.

Hoffman seemed to notice, reaching down with one of his hands to gather the wetness on his black gloves, glistening noticeably, even in the slightly dark room.

Sucking the wetness off his fingertips, you gasped as he moaned, “Always so wet for me (Y/N).”

“Only for you,” you breathed out, wishing you could touch him, run your fingers through his soft hair, leave scratch marks all over his back like you normally did.

You voiced your wishes, desperately, pathetically, “I need you to touch you. Please.”

Hoffman shook his head. “Sorry, (Y/N). You’ve been a bad girl. And bad girls don’t get to touch.”

You let out a frustrated noise, head falling back against your seat.

He began to slowly strip you of your clothing, first taking off your shirt, then bra, then your skirt, and finally, your soaked panties.

Completely naked, you shivered in anticipation of what your lover would do next. Hoffman slowly stood up, circling around your chair like a shark circling its prey, considering what to do with you.

Eventually though, he left, as you heard the door closing and his footsteps receding. After about 3 minutes of waiting, you briefly wondered if Hoffman would be so cruel as to just leave you there, soaking wet and needy as hell. It would certainly be the perfect payback.

But thankfully, you gradually heard the door opening slowly, and Hoffman’s footsteps returning.

Standing in front of you once more, he held out the 2 objects for you to see.

A blindfold and a gag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hearing your muffled cries, Hoffman kissed your forehead, shushing you. “I know, sweetheart, I know. But you’re doing so good. Will you be a good girl for me?”

“Ready, sweetheart?” Hoffman asked, before tying the gag around your mouth, not too tightly, but also just enough to let you know this was serious.

He gave you a chance to adjust, before you nodded, and he began placing the blindfold on you. Once he was done, and you couldn’t see, you heard shuffling sounds, and assumed he resumed his spot kneeling on the floor.

“You’ve been so naughty, (Y/N). Babe, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to finish in my office after you’ve walked out and left me hanging.”

Still fully clothed, he continued circling your clit, as your muffled moans vibrated from behind the gag in your mouth.

“While I do love hearing your screams for me, I had to gag you, because this is still your test. I can’t have myself becoming too distracted.” Hoffman chuckled.

You nodded, and he kissed your sweet spot, loving the gasp that the gag contained, though still audible.

As he began opening you up with his gloved fingers, you felt tears begin to drip from your covered eyes at being denied from your orgasm so long.

Hearing your muffled cries, Hoffman kissed your forehead, shushing you. “I know, sweetheart, I know. But you’re doing so good. Will you be a good girl for me?”

Waiting for your nod, Hoffman resumed his seduction of you, adding another finger, the leather pinching pleasurably inside you.

You gasped as you felt his tongue join the mix, flicking pleasurably against your bare clit.

He began pumping his fingers in and out of you, while still licking and sucking at your sweet spot.

Belatedly you realized that you could move your legs, and noted that Hoffman must’ve removed your leg restraints, or at least loosened them a bit, because your legs came up to rest on his buff shoulders.

Adding a spare finger to rub against your clit, Hoffman moved his mouth to your entrance, lapping up your juices eagerly, like he was dining at a 5-course buffet.

You moaned loudly, muffled by the gag, as you felt your orgasm approaching rapidly. You normally didn’t come this fast, but because of the waiting and constant starts and stops, along with the foreplay, you felt as though a feather light touch could make you come by now.

To say it simply, you were completely and utterly desperate to come.

Which is why when Hoffman stopped and moved away from you, letting your legs down, and redoing the restraints, you let out a frustrated scream.

After securing your restraints, Hoffman removed the blindfold first, then the gag, and threw them to the side of the room, smirking triumphantly at you.

“Wait-WAIT! Hoffman, don’t you dare! I swear to God, if you leave me here without letting me come, I’ll kill you!”

Hoffman slowly retreated out of the room, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll be back to let you out in 2 hours.”

“No, NO! PLEASE!” You shouted and whined pathetically as Hoffman laughed.

You heard the door close behind you and yelled in defeat. You felt so horny, you thought you might burst. To make matters worse, the restraints were very secure, and you couldn’t touch yourself to bring you over the edge.

Completely naked and restrained, you just knew Hoffman was going to spend every second of the next 2 hours watching you squirm on the monitor, wherever it was in the room.

Looking around the room, you finally found it, in the corner, barely noticeable, but a blinking red light confirming your suspicions.

You bared your teeth in anger and frustration, and screamed, “FUCK YOU!”

And maybe you were just imagining it, but you swore you heard his laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this, omg.


End file.
